The Fall
by ThatOneShyPerson
Summary: The fall was dragging on forever, was she falling off a cliff? Can't be, the map didn't show any cliffs nearby. What was going on? Was she dreaming? Sakura woke up with amnesia. What happened? Time travel. MadaSaku, IzuSaku, SasuSaku. May be OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, this place looks promising… I hope." Said an almost desperate pink-haired medic-nin while looking over a meadow.

Sakura Haruno had promised her master Tsunade to find a rare herb which, from what her blonde teacher said, could cure just about anything. Upon hearing this Sakura was skeptical, but, a medic's gotta do what a medic's gotta do… right? Sha had been travelling around different lands for months now, introducing herself to new medical herbs while exploring different places at the same time. She was getting annoyed and desperate, because with each passing day she found it less and less possible to find this 'magical-wonder-herb-thingy', although she didn't mind the exploring part of her journey. Her travels were nearing to an end due to the amount of time Tsunade had allowed her to be absent from the village. She was supposed to return to Konoha next week.

"This doesn't seem like it… maybe this one… no, no… oh, what's this…" Sakura continued without noticing that the bright yellow sun was slowly changing colours to red and soon changing its place in the sky with the full moon.

"Another day without results, huh?" she quietly said to herself and began set up a campfire.

The bright full moon was illuminating the meadow, making it look mystical. She gazed at the starry sky and thought of her friends back at the village. Ino and Naruto must be worried sick, because she had left without telling anyone besides her teacher. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish, adding to that, she also preferred travelling around alone. She knew that if she mentioned this to her best friend Ino, she would want to tag along.

The sky started to hypnotize the pinkette, making her doze off at the peaceful sound of cricket churring and wind blowing.

* * *

She awoke abruptly. Sakura heard something. Was it an animal? No… the steps were too heavy. Maybe a large animal? No… it moved too swiftly. The medic tried to hide herself, not knowing whether the thing that she had just heard was an enemy or a friend. She heard footsteps coming closer to the place where she had set her camp. A tall, dark, crooked figure soon emerged into her sight. The girl couldn't make out the face of the figure, but she was sure it wasn't human. What? It had a deep growl, it was taller than an average man whilst being crooked. She had an ominous feeling. What had she gotten herself into? Where is this place? Is it some sacred place? No… the nearby villagers hadn't said anything about odd sightings here. Was this a prank? But then again, her gut was never wrong and right now it was telling her to get away as soon as possible.

The figure was nearing her location. It knew she was there. She had to make a run for it. It was at this moment Sakura wished that she had taken someone with her, but then again, that would put her friends in the same situation as her, which she wouldn't find better. Sakura backed away slowly to see whether the figure changed its movements. To her dismay, it did. It started moving faster, closer. 'Run!' Was all Sakura could think of, so she did. The figure chased after her with clumsy but speedy movements while roaring and growling in an unearthly like fashion. This thing wasn't human, no… it wasn't even a beast… It was a monster.

Run. Run. Don't look. Run. Look. Run. Trip. Get up. Run. Don't look. Run… Run! RUN!

Trip. Fall. Fall. Fall… Fall…

The fall was dragging on forever, was she falling off a cliff? Can't be, the map didn't show any cliffs nearby. What was going on? Was she dreaming? During the fall she kept pinching herself, but as soon as she felt the sting of her own action, she knew she was wide awake. So why was she endlessly falling into darkness? Where had the monster gone to? Suddenly she felt a wave of tiredness come over her and she passed out.

* * *

"Careful, don't touch her! Look at her hair, it's abnormal." A high-pitched voice said, making Sakuras head hurt even more. She couldn't open her eyes to see the person because of the bright sun shining in her eyes.

"I think we should call for the clan leader. He'll know what to do. She looks scary." Said another voice with a tremble to it.

"Yea, let's go and get Madara-sama." The first one said in agreement.

Sakura just laid there, half awake, half asleep. She couldn't move, it was as if she had broken every bone from the fall. Everything hurt. By the time she had adjusted her eyesight to the bright sun, the two owners of the children-like voices were gone. Sakura moaned displeasure from the pain the she had started to feel. What was going on? She tried to recollect her memories of yesterday.

'So I was falling from a giant cliff or something… and then I… blacked out? And I'm alive? What? Wait… that doesn't sound right… What was I doing before that?' The thoughts in her head started to become chaotic. A new question surfacing every second. Until a conclusion came to her mind which scared the Hell out of her.

"I can't… remember… what happened." She had amnesia.

Sakura activated her Byakugo seal to heal quicker. While doing this she went over the things that she knew of.

'Ok. So I'm Sakura… Sakura… What's my last name? So I don't remember that. Let's keep going. I'm a medical ninja, my master is… who? I don't remember… I have the Byakugo and going over the techniques I know, none seem to give the impression that I have no idea how to do them. Good. My family… friends?... lover?' Sakura couldn't remember. She was terrified.

"Where is this abnormal human you speak of, young ones?" said an annoyed young man with short, black and spikey hair. "If you are wasting my time and lying about this, then you are going to get punished." His patience was running thin on the two younger Uchiha who had made the whole village panic by spreading a message that a weird human was sleeping in the forest and that it would come and kill all of them.

Izuna was following the two distressed children. They had asked his brother Madara to come, but Izuna knew he was far too busy to concern himself with such trivial things. Izuna was strong enough to handle this alone. Besides, children tend to make things sound too 'amazing' at times, so he decided that rather than being an abnormal human being, it was just a person who was still struggling with a ripped off arm or something like that from a recent battle. This was a time of war, although there were children fighting the war too, it was never nice to see a human missing a limb.

"We're almost there, Izuna-sama." Shouted one of the kids.

Sakura had practically healed herself, her Byakugo seal being shut down again while she tried to put herself in a sitting position. It felt as if she hadn't moved for years. At one point she even started to wonder whether she could even walk.

'I guess I'll just have to find out.' Sakura had started to try to hoist herself up, but before she could complete the action a stern and a demanding voice spoke.

"Don't move. Stay as you were!"

Sakura turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. Emerald orbs locked onto crimson Sharingan ones. The man was about her age. He seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she dismissed it. Right now, she was in a bad situation. It seemed as the man had perceived her as an enemy.

'Pink hair?' Went trough Izunas head. 'Who in the world has pink hair?... Well… obviously this woman does.' He was being precautious, the woman he was staring at didn't seem like someone from around this place. Maybe a different land?

"Who are you? Tell me immediately, or I will kill you." Izuna stated this quite provocatively.

This made Sakura snap. "You. Shut your mouth. Who am I? Well, Mr. Killer, guess what! I don't friggin know!" Sakura was annoyed by her headache and her amnesia, at this moment, she couldn't care less who the man, staring at her wide-eyed, was.

"Did you just… sass me?" Izuna said in amazement. No one had ever done that. Sure, his older brother used to pick on him with annoying remarks, but no one had ever sassed Izuna Uchiha.

"Whatever, man, right now I'm in such a state of confusion, I wouldn't care less if you did kill me." Sakura shot back. She was too tired to fight back anyways.

'She… sassed me… Woah!' Thought Izuna, as a smirk went across his face. 'Interesting woman.'

By this time the two children had already scrambled back to the village in fear of the 'abnormal human'. Izuna had guessed it was due to the colour of her vibrant hair. Not only her attitude, but also her appearance had intrigued him. He could only stare at her non-stop.

"Hello? Earth to Mr. Killer guy! Are you even listening?" Sakura kept repeating while the man in question was just staring at her. What was his problem. Had he never seen a woman before?

"You're coming with me." Izuna snapped back from his daze and stated this as a matter of fact.

"Like Hell I am!" Sakura shouted in protest and as soon as she gained her balance, she started running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Like Hell I am!" Sakura shouted in protest and as soon as she gained her balance, she started running._

Izuna quickly started stalking after her. Judging from her clumsy moves she had suffered trough something before he had found her. He couldn't help but to wonder just what she had been trough. The raven-haired man decided to stop the silly chase and appeared in front of the escaping woman.

"I already told you that you're coming with me," Izuna said as Sakura, after being caught by surprise, was slowly slipping deeper and deeper in the said man's Sharingan.

'Fatal and a rookie mistake, Sakura, that was really silly of you,' she thought to herself as she was trying to gather the last of her consciousness to avoid falling into a deep slumber, but to her dismay, she was caught and soon after she fell asleep.

Izuna looked at her for a few minutes, noticing the rhombus-shaped dot on her wide forhead. 'I wonder what that is. No, actually, I wonder what she is…' he thought to himself and headed off back to the Uchiha camp.

* * *

Izuna entered the camp and was greeted by odd looks from other Uchiha clansmen. He shrugged it off and went straight to his brother's office. He had to show his brother what he, or rather the children, had found on Uchiha territory.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, as if she were back home in her warm, soft bed. She didn't even move in her sleep. At some point Izuna had started to get worried and wondered whether he had done something wrong while using his Sharingan, which was unlikely, and made her die in her sleep. But as soon as he had heard the woman's soft breathing, he knew she was fine, just so tired that it increased the effect of his jutsu on her.

Izuna carried her bridal-style trough his house, to his brother's study. The house looked quite plain from the inside, although it was huge and it made him wonder, why was it necessary to have such a giant building. He soon came to his destination.

Upon entering Madara's study he met with his brother's stare. "What do you have there, little brother?" asked an amused Madara, never before seeing his little brother carrying a passed out woman to his home. "Don't tell me you kidnapped her," he continued, annoying his younger sibling.

"To your information, I don't kidnap people, much less young women, big brother," Izuna said with a huff and put Sakura on a nearby chair.

"What an odd woman you have their. Sometimes I question your preferences," Madara continued to taunt Izuna, seeing that he was becoming more and more annoyed. "Ok, ok, I'll stop now, but seriously, what is with the pink-haired woman?" He continued, pointing at the sleeping pinkette. He had never seen a woman in such clothing, never mind that, he had never seen someone with pink hair before! Although he had heard stories of such humans. His brother started to blabber about how he had found her, but he couldn't pay attention to him right now. Madara was too busy looking at the girl sleeping on one of the chairs in his study. She had beautiful long lashes and plump lips, her forehead was quite wide, but, in his opinion, it made her look better. He remembered his mother telling him that the wider the forehead of a person is, the smarter they are. He chuckled to himself while remembering this odd thought, but nevertheless, it had stuck with him. Her body looked petite, as if it would break as soon as he touched it with his hands. Madara was mesmerized by her and couldn't pay attention to his little brother at all.

"…and that's how we came here. Odd, don't you think, brother?" Izuna said, finishing off his story. "Are you even listening to me, Madara?" he continued nagging his older brother.

Silence.

"Brother!" shouted Izuna and stepping between his brother and the sleeping girl.

"Yes, yes, she sassed you, is that why you're in such a foul mood? You know…." Madara said and stopped mid-sentence as he heard a grunt coming from behind his brother.

"Keep it down, will ya? I'm kind of sleeping here. If you want to be loud then get out of my room," she said in a sleepy voice, with her eyes still closed and shuffling in the seat. "What happened to my bed? It's so unfomfy," she continued mumbling.

"This is not your room," Madara said in a firm one while smirking at the pink-haired woman.

She shot up, eyes wide and her defense senses heightened. She looked at the two men. "You, Mr Killer, I remember you, but who's this?" she said while pointing at Madara, "and, more importantly, where am I?" Sakura said in a quiet and cautious voice.

"You're in my study Miss…" Madara said pausing after the word 'miss', giving her a chance to introduce herself to him.

"Sakura, the name's Sakura, as far as I remember, that is," she said still being on alert.

"What a befitting name for you!" Madara said and continued, "Mr Killer here is my little brother Izuna and I am Madara Uchiha, nice to meet you."

'Why does that sound familiar? Uchiha, Uchiha… Uchiha… There's something, but I just can't put my finger on it,' she thought to herself, but soon she shrugged it off as nothing.

"As you were found in our territory and you are definitely not part of our clan, you will be questioned before we can let you go," Izuna said to the girl in a calm tone.

"No need for a special questioning session, just ask what you need to know now and I'll be on my way. I have nothing to hide from you. Well, nothing that I remember of…" she trailed off in thought. She was interrupted by Madara.

"What do you mean by "nothing that you remember of"?" said the man with long, spikey hair, which defied gravity. She had never seen such a handsome man before in her life, well, not that she'd remember, if she had. He had a stern looking face which sometimes wore a smirk. His long pitch-black hair looked soft, although it was spiky. She could notice his muscles even from under his clothes.

Sakura snapped back to reality and answered the question. "You see, when I woke up in the forest I had a massive headache. In the end I diagnosed that I had memory loss after I couldn't remember my last name and the people I associate with." Sakura said as she explained her situation to Madara.

"I see…" Madara said as he looked her from the top to the bottom.

"So, as I have explained the positions I'm currently in, I'd be delighted if you could take me back to the place where you found me and then leave me be," she said in a happy tone while looking at Izuna who was giving off the vibe that he was against her idea.

"Izuna…" Madara motioned to his little brother to lean over to him. "Make sure she doesn't leave this house, she interests me," he told his little brother in a hushed tone. Izuna nodded in agreement and then turned to Sakura who now had a questioning look on her face.

"Sure thing, but first, I'd like to offer you some food as a compensation to me being rude to you in the beginning," Izuna said, trying to think of an excuse to make her stay and to distract her from wanting to return to the forest.

"No thank you, I'm not that…" she heard her stomach rumble in the worst of moments, "…hungry," she finished off her sentence and continued, "okay, maybe I am."

Madara chuckled 'I guess Izuna finds her interesting himself. Usually he doesn't change his attitude towards anyone this quickly.' He glanced at his brother, motioning him to take her to the dining room. "I'll join you in a few minutes, just going to finish some paperwork."

"Sure thing, big brother. Sakura, please follow me," said the younger Uchiha while taking Sakura's hand and leading her out of his brother's study.

'I wish I could finish this faster…' thought Madara as he watched Izuna leave with their 'guest'.


End file.
